Poetry in Motion
by tearsofamiko
Summary: Just as the elevator doors start to slide shut, she sees a shadow separate itself from the gloom in the semi-lit office. ONE-SHOT


Title: Poetry in Motion

Author: Tearsofamiko

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I own nothing about the White Collar series, its characters or plotlines, including any recognizable dialogue. Why rub it in?

Spoilers: Nah

Summary: Just as the elevator doors start to slide shut, she sees a shadow separate itself from the gloom in the semi-lit office.

A/N: I wanted to do a character sketch on Neal, so that's kinda what this is . . . Not my favorite piece by far, but I felt guilty knowing I had this written and wasn't sharing it with you all.

**This story is complete.**

.:::.

She wonders if Peter can even fathom how incredibly romantic Neal's escape was. She tried to explain it once, back in the beginning, but she knows he was preoccupied. Somehow, she can't help remembering that as she stands in his office looking out on the empty unit, waiting for Peter to finish his paperwork so they can go to dinner.

Suddenly, she sees movement on the level below and none other than the legend himself appears from a corner of the unit. He's lost his suit-jacket somewhere, leaving him in shirt-sleeves and vest, his long, lean figure highlighted by the dark colors he favors. She smiles slightly as she watches him shuffle through some papers on a desk below, wondering if her husband knows his partner is here, after-hours and appearing to still be hard at work. She contemplates telling him but opts not to. There's something peaceful, natural about the man below that she's loath to disturb. Besides, she's a people-watcher and she's never had a chance to observe Neal when he's unaware.

As she watches him twirl a pen between his fingers while he reads something, she decides -- from an objective, married woman's point of view, of course -- that Neal Caffrey is every woman's fantasy, in the flesh. The very definition of the phrase "tall, dark, and handsome," his height, build and coloring combine to make him almost painfully beautiful, with eyes deeper and more mysterious than ocean waters and every bit as blue. Factor in a smooth, mellow voice and ready smile and he's practically perfection personified.

His personality holds more facets than the diamond Peter gave her ten years ago, though. He's smart, brilliant even. He's engaging, impulsive, thoughtful, stubborn, dedicated. And he's talented, despite the less-than-legal venue he chose to showcase those skills. Despite his record, she suspects her husband kind of admires Caffrey's abilities, just as she knows Neal respects Peter a little for being the only one to catch him. Twice.

There's more to him, though, she admits sadly to herself. And, while she hasn't heard the whole story, she's seen the pain and shadows in his eyes often enough to make a fairly reasonable guess. He's almost hopelessly romantic. And that, she's sure, is his greatest weakness. Until someone can give him solid, tangible, irrefutable proof that she's gone, he'll continue to search for Kate, even if it lands him back in jail. She can see in his eyes how every move, every action, every bit of leeway and information Peter gives him is factored into his plan to find Kate and she's afraid he'll do something drastic to tip the scales in his favor.

But, for tonight, in the empty spaces of the FBI's White Collar Unit, she sees none of that. She just sees Neal; sweet, loyal, confident Neal. The man her husband once tried so hard to catch and now the one man she thinks he'll do anything -- and everything -- to save. Even from himself. She sees the reason she's seen more of her husband in the last month alone than she had in the last seven years. She sees the reason there's a security video tape locked in the bottom of Peter's gun safe. She sees a good man with a good heart who's finally learning that he doesn't have to just rely on himself, that people can be more than colleagues and informants and ploys to distract.

"Okay, that should do it," Peter mutters behind her and she turns to see him sign one last page before standing to grab his jacket. She gives him a warm smile as he wraps an arm around her and leads her to the door. "Sorry about that. This last case. . ." he trails off with a sigh, shaking his head as they step out onto the landing outside his office. A quick glance out over the floor and she's surprised to see that Neal is nowhere in sight, no papers disturbed on any desks, and only one desk lamp left lit on the level.

They meander slowly though the unit, Peter recounting the high points of the last case as she listens without comment, taking in his words as she scans the room, trying to see into the shadows and around furniture. There's no sign of the ex-con anywhere and it's nothing more than she expects; when Neal Caffrey doesn't want to be seen, Neal Caffrey isn't seen. Even in the FBI's headquarters. Especially in the FBI's headquarters.

It's only as she reaches into her purse for her gloves that she notices it, tucked into an outer pocket; a tiny white paper flower, nestled carefully in the leather of her bag. A smile flashes across her face as she looks into the squad room and, just as the elevator doors start to slide shut, she sees a shadow separate itself from the gloom in the semi-lit office. Carefully slipping the creation back into her purse, she steps closer to her husband and nestles under his arm.

She married one of the smartest men she knows. She just hopes he's smart enough to see what she does, before it's too late.


End file.
